The use of anastomotic devices for clamping and suturing is well known in the medical art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,638,901 (Sugarbaker); 3,254,650 (Collito); 4,233,981 (Schomacher); 4,294,255 (Geroc); 4,523,592 (Daniel); 4,657,019 (Walsh et al.); 4,693,249 (Schenck et al.); 4,747,407 (Liu et al.); and 4,757,407 (Liv et al.).
These and other patents are discussed in the referenced parent application files, the disclosures of which applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art devices of the type are not fully satisfactory for at least some of the reasons that:
the device comprises a clamping means that requires a relatively large contact area with the tissue or body structure; PA1 the device requires eversion of, and clamping pressure on, the anastomosed parts that may be causative of necrosis or at least result in severely diminished blood flow and a prolonged period for healing; PA1 the device is of undue size and weight; PA1 the device is awkward to use, in contradistinction to efficient surgical procedure; and PA1 the device is relatively sophisticated with respect to manufacture and use.
An anastomotic device that is particularly directed to surgical joining of the intestine is the VATRAC.RTM. Bar produced by the Davis & Geck Medical Device Division of the American Cyanamid Company. This device is relatively large, requires sophisticated handling, partial eversion of the intestinal parts and clamping thereof.